Tales of Immortality
by GuardofLiberty
Summary: A series of one-shots taking place in my GW/MG universe going back to the show and describing the legacy of Solid Snake as well as other Metal Gear characters in After Colony 195. Backstory.
1. Persecution

**A/N:** These are just little intricacies on the legacy and influence that Solid Snake and other Metal Gear characters had throughout Gundam Wing during the show. They are in no particular order. These shorts are designed to reveal further information and back story about my MG/GW spliced universe.

**Persecution** (This takes place during Gundam Wing episode 40: "A New Leader."

The OZ lieutenant had approached his location- this small town in Alaska. He did not quite believe his mission. Could not believe it. How could one kill what was already dead?

That's what Solid Snake was: dead!

He had killed himself in the Tanker Incident two years back. And now he, OZ Lieutenant Jonathon Marlborough was on a secret mission to kill him again? How? But Duke Dermail had insisted. And Duke Dermail obviously knew more than he did.

He had five mobile dolls at his disposal as well as several tanks and an infantry squad. It was more than enough to take out one man. He himself was the commander in the Taurus suit.

"Solid Snake!" He shouted through his mobile suit's communications system. "Abide by Queen Relena's orders now! Surrender your weapons and stand trial for your actions against the late Alliance as well as your vigilantism at Outer Heaven, Zanzibar Land, Shadow Moses, and the Tanker!"

Snake looked on skeptically from his house at the force stationed outside his town. He gave a small chuckle. So, apparently a few people knew he wasn't dead. In a split second, he knew a few things:

Queen Relena Peacecraft had not issued those orders.

Duke Dermail had issued the orders- on behalf of the Patriots.

He was not going to follow those orders.

And he'd be damned to hell if he let those OZ bastards run amok in his town.

There would be no trial; it would just be a persecution and death sentence. Snake grimaced. He tied his bandana together and prepared himself for battle.

"Not answering? Fine then. Destroy everyone who defiles peace!" Marlborough shouted.

The mobile dolls immediately opened up and the tanks came into the town, followed by infantry.

"Damn!" Snake yelled as he came out of his house.

Snake took a prone position in the snow and sniped at far away infantry, taking out officers first. Heads burst in a fountain of blood.

The tanks began to fire his way and Snake rolled away. He fastly approached the tanks, dodging the bullets from the infantry and planted claymore mines all along the ground. Three tank's tracks became disabled and Snake climbed one tank, opened the lid, and fired his M4 into it, repeating the feat for each tank until they were all gone.

Infantry that stepped on the landmines rocketed up into the air, the cruel earth pulling them back down in a bloody splash, their legs were completely blown off and they bled to death.

Snake looked back at the infantry from the top of a tank whose crew he had just killed. Fire was in his eyes as he glared at the offending OZ troops.

Their eyes showed fear.

The more green troops immediately began to retreat, even throwing down their weapons so they could get away faster.

Snake used the tank's .50 caliber machine gun and fired at the infantry, killing the ones that were shooting at him first. The massive .50 caliber rounds easily tore through tissue and blood vessels, making the blood seem like a fast-current river flowing out of the bodies of the troops he had shot.

"Damn!" Marlborough shouted as he watched Snake tear apart his infantry. "Fine then, Solid Snake, even you are not invincible. Adjusting the mobile doll target to a certain man on the ground." He said to himself.

Snake grimaced as the mobile dolls turned their beam cannons on him. He took cover behind the tank to shield himself from the last bit of infantry remaining. How to kill a mobile doll from the ground?

Snake remembered an old trick.

He picked up his Stinger missile launcher and readied it. As the mobile doll he targeted readied to fire, Snake launched the missile.

The blue-tailed projectile was inside the cannon as the mobile doll fired, impacting the missile and tearing itself apart.

Another mobile doll fired, Snake's instincts kicked in and he dodged, the tank he was using as cover being incinerated by the beam of plasma. Snake ran and dodged bullets, taking care not to find cover behind a building; he knew these people would never hesitate to kill innocent civilians if it meant getting him.

Snake turned and fired the Stinger again. The missile blew apart the second of five mobile dolls. A third quickly followed suit.

Snake took an OZ infantryman down and punched his face several times as he fired the fourth Stinger missile, destroying the fourth mobile doll.

The fifth mobile doll fired on his position, Snake back flipped high into the air and landed away from it. He sighted his Stinger on the gun and fired.

Perfect timing.

The last mobile doll exploded, its shielding accessories (what are those things called anyway???) clanged to the ground as the shredded suit followed.

Snake turned and threw a grenade into the cannon of the last tank as it readied to fire at him. The grenade bounced several times until it reached the cabin, killing the wide-eyed crew in a rain of shrapnel.

"NO WAY!" Marlborough shouted. He sighted Snake looking up at him with the Stinger, and zoomed in on the missile leaving the launcher. "AHHH!" He shouted as he lifted his Taurus into the air.

The missile did not miss his maneuvering however; it merely turned around and slammed into the mobile suit's chest- his cockpit. Marlborough was consumed in fire and the suit plummeted to the earth in flames, crashing with an explosion.

Snake heard whimpering.

The lone soldier- an experienced one at that; trembled as Snake turned his head to glare at him. He dropped his gun and ran away as fast as he could.

Snake let him go.

"I guess you don't need one of those new Gundams to kill a mobile doll…" He sighed as he walked back to his house to take a shower- to wash all of the blood off. Snake grunted- he wanted no part of this war. He had done enough fighting, it was time to exit the stage, but it seems he was still seen as a threat. He got out and went back downstairs, turning on the TV. After hearing reports from an attack on another OZ force by a Gundam, a live feed came on of Queen Relena.

Snake eyed the girl and was lost in thought. He had saved her thirteen years ago. She probably didn't remember him, but he certainly remembered her. 'Queen Relena.' Snake had made it possible, at least in part.

"_Every one of you is a world leader, but in order to continue being the leaders of the world, the Romefeller Foundation must undergo some changes in the same way that our times are currently changing. Why is there always confrontation? It's natural that when more than one person is involved, the second person will be a potential source of conflict. In order to eliminate this we must become unified as one._

_I once again make a declaration: in order to eliminate boundaries and create one peaceful consolidated nation, OZ, which holds the most power, must be the first to discard all of its weapons._

_When we talk about bringing the world together we must not limit it to the Earth alone. It only takes two to start a conflict. Therefore we must become one with the space colonies. The Earth must look to coexist with outer space and outer space must do the same. We must disarm OZ and appeal to the people in outer space. I ask each one of you as world leaders to accept these changes."_

Snake was shocked. His lips then twitched and he gave a smirk. He had definitely not made a mistake in saving this girl. He then noticed that she was looking up at something. What was it? More likely, who was it? She then bowed her head in what looked to be defeat, but it was not at the non-response of the people she was addressing, Snake knew that much. It was definitely at whatever…whoever she was looking up at the moment before.

Then he heard the thunderous applause. And watched as Relena was surrounded by the people she was addressing…but she did not appear to be too into it, she was definitely thinking about who was on that balcony.

Whatever, it was none of his business to inquire.

"I don't know what the Patriots have planned for you Relena… but regardless, you are an inspiration." Snake smiled to himself.

**A/N:** This is what happens when I cut a class to remedy my extra history session- AKA a long ass day. Review?


	2. The Path to Peace

**A/N:** This would take place around episodes 31-33.

**The Path to Peace**

Princess Relena Peacecraft strode through the large halls of the Peacecraft palatial estate in Newport City, Sanc Kingdom. She was looking for a certain Gundam pilot that quite rudely left the dinner table without saying anything.

Yes, Heero Yuy was still very much a mystery to her. But still, she knew him better than he thought she did, and she knew where he currently was. She found him sitting by a fireplace in one of her small dens.

"So, you think you can just leave and I won't hold you to account for it?" She half-teased, yet half-meant it.

He looked up at her with the same hard eyes that he usually did. "I thought I'd catch up on my reading."

"Mind if I take a seat?"

"Your country, your palace." He replied. "I'm just a guest."

"And not an unwelcome one, despite the fact that you act like I don't want you here." She replied and sat down beside him. "What are you reading, if I may ask?"

Heero merely held his book up for Relena.

"In the Darkness of Shadow Moses." She read the cover aloud and smiled, knowing that Heero would read something like that. "Solid Snake." Her smile grew.

"Yeah."

"We were talking about him the other day in class. The day of your arrival actually." She smiled. "What do you think of him?"

"He is the man that I model myself after; I guess if I had to have a 'hero' it would be him."

Relena's eyes widened. That was perhaps the deepest statement she had ever heard from him. "And why is that, Heero?"

He stared at her behind his mask of indifference. "Because he fought the tyranny of the Alliance, and took out legitimate threats like Big Boss and Liquid Snake. Whether it was the state or a terrorist group, he fought them, and in the process, destroyed Metal Gear. The Alliance, Big Boss, Liquid Snake, all of them wanted Metal Gear for their own purposes. Having weapons like that that could launch nukes in the hands of whoever was the biggest threat of all. If you ask me, he was the first one to guide us toward true peace."

"But surely there must have been another way to rid the world of Metal Gear…"

Heero laughed, the first time she had ever heard so. "Sorry Relena, but I don't think any of those people would have taken your ideals of pacifism to heart. In fact, Big Boss had a dream…"

"And what was Big Boss' dream?" Relena asked, growing more and more interested.

"He had a dream to found a military state known as Outer Heaven. I don't know too many details, but apparently he wanted a world always at war so there would be a constant demand for soldiers. In essence, his dream was the exact opposite of yours."

"That is absolutely despicable…" Relena trailed.

"Yes, it was." Heero agreed. "The soldier fights for peace, not for more wars, but I guess Big Boss lost sight of that some time."

"And you don't think there was any other way?"

"Preach about total pacifism to Big Boss. If he was still alive you wouldn't get very far. No, Solid Snake did what he had to do and put an end to Outer Heaven, which would have used Metal Gear as a tool. Big Boss was too dangerous, and the rebels at Shadow Moses modeled themselves after him."

"They did call themselves the 'Sons of Big Boss'…" Relena trailed.

"Hn. Snake took care of them too, and destroyed Metal Gear forever two years ago when he and his partner Otacon learned about the Alliances' creation of a new model. He lived a worthy life…he was the one that made the steps the world is taking toward peace possible. The world was greatly inspired by his example, and thinking of his heroics gives me the will to follow in his footsteps toward a true peace."

"Heero…is that how it must be?"

"Hm?" He glanced up at her.

"Is the fate of the world decided by warriors like you and Snake and Big Boss? Wouldn't that be just be Big Boss' dream in another context?"

"Relena, I told you this a couple of days ago, defense…fighting is needed, to make way for discussion later. Snake did just that, and I will do the same. Warriors like us prepare the way for leaders like you. Don't make our efforts go to waste, Relena."

Relena's eyes were wide with shock. Had Heero just given her his confidence?

"Relena…if you don't mind I'd like to continue with my reading. This book is hard to follow."

Relena smiled. "Ok, Heero. But this discussion will continue. You have greatly piqued my curiosity. Tomorrow at the same time, ok?"

"Hn."

She had learned much about Heero Yuy with that conversation, in addition to learning more about important people and events that came before them. Yes, it was a conversation worth pursuing to its full extent.

"Oh, and Heero?" She asked before leaving the room.

"Hn?"

"Promise me that you won't kill yourself the way Snake did…"

Heero glanced at her with questioning eyes. Quatre must have told her about his self-detonation in Siberia…

"Promise me." Relena insisted again.

"Hn." He slightly, hesistantly, nodded.

Relena nodded back and left the room.

**A/N:** I hope that was in character…at least I tried my best to make it so. Review?


End file.
